The present invention refers to a binding device for prevention of the disconnection of a rubber hose or the like which is fitted to a gas piping or for fixing a hose in a pressure fluid system.
Hitherto, many binding instruments of various kinds have been in existence, but their structures have all been complicated and required a great multiplicity of parts to construct. For these reasons, those binding instruments involved a disadvantage due to high costs.
The inventor of the present device was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,869 3,694,869 for his former invention of a tube fastener, in which a spring steel wire was wound in a coil form, both ends of which were fixed to each end of a supporting plate, and a screw spindle was fixed by screwing to the center of the supporting plate, penetrating therethrough, thus causing the upper surface of the spring coils to move vertically. Although this fastener exerted an excellent function in binding the tube strongly, it involved many processes in its production, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of the fasteners to a great disadvantage.
The tube fastener according to the present invention is capable of producing a strong binding function on the tube by its simple structure, and at the same time, it is possible to manufacture and supply the products at low cost. This invention will solve the problems of the tube fasteners with respect to their defect related high manufacturing costs.